The Power of TicTacs
by dearmaniacc
Summary: When Death Rebel and Tadase are at war, Tadase pops a Tic-Tac into his mouth and something unexpected happens! Rated K for mild violence and passing out. Please R&R. ONESHOT.


**As I am being sued by my readers of my first fanfic, I will hopefully evade death by writing this.**

**Just so you know:**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters, ideas, or plots.**

**If I did it would be badass.**

**So yeah. If I post this, don't beat me up. Thank you.**

Tadase was afraid. He was staring at what was once his rival. Now he was like an Ikuto to Amu sort of Ikuto. He was the enemy. But wasn't he rather too nice?

Ikuto's cold hard glare, by itself was frightening. His icy eyes seemed to look at something behind Tadase. A someone. A someone with her pink hair and cheerleader outfit.

It was Ran.

She was followed by Miki and Su. Dia wobbled behind.

But that wasn't the scary part.

Amu was lying on the ground, passed out. All her Charas looked at her in one sad and endearing way.

Tadase was afraid. But didn't he love Amu?

He wanted to character transform. He felt power swelling up him. And with a surge of power -

Where was Kiseki?

Tadase had to fight Ikuto somehow. It was all he could think about. Yes. Fight Ikuto, and win Amu her life.

Perfect.

But now, how was he going to do it? Before he decided...

Tadase popped a TicTac in his mouth. Mmm, minty.

The taste could linger in his mouth for hours. But it chose to do something special. A kid with Charas probably won't be mutant. But it's like he is.

What happened at the time would never be believeable. You'd suspect it was a complete lie. But it wasn't. Semi-mutated chara power. Without the chara.

Tadase had some kind of chara-nari.

"Mint Warrior", was it?

Of course, now Tadase was dressed up like a blond Robin Hood.

And he smelled surprisingly fresh. Kind-of...

Kissable?

"Mint Warrior!" Tadase had shouted.

It was He. He who would save Her.

It was an equal battle. Dark versus Light. Light was Tadase, in his minty form. Ikuto's energy was the dark.

And you know how the TicTac mint packs a big PUNCH.

Ikuto nearly passed out on the wall, but he didn't give up. He threw a huge, fat ray of dark at Tadase.

"Mint Shield!" cried our hero. And then the green jelly shield appeared. But this was an odd shield. Mint leaves returned every blow. And sometimes the dark energy would turn... green?

"Cooling Breeze... Special!" our Tadase shouted. He was desperate to win this battle.

He had met Amu, and flaty rejected her.

He had seen Amu chara-nari so many times.

He had lied about loving Amulet Heart.

And then he apologized to her, and he himself, confessed.

And that confession was accepted.

It was 3 years in 3 seconds. This battle would determine all. Who won, who lost, and the freedom either of them could deserve. The winner walked off with Amu's life, and being alive. But nothing is known for sure about the loser.

The "Cooling Breeze" had transformed some of the dark energy into the mysterious green energy.

But then the green energy reformed into their original dark form.

They were equal opponents.

Being forced to fight.

Our hero slowly began to lose power. His mint transformation was melting away from his true self, and so there lay Tadase, almost knocked out like Amu.

He put his hands on the ground for support, and his arms wobbled. Ikuto sneered evilly, and was about to finish off Tadase once and for all. But before he even had a chance, Tadase cried out -

"What's wrong with you?" "What have you become!? Usually, we'd meet to just play! Now, we're being forced to fight because of you!" "We can't go back to the old days anymore, because YOU left!" "Why did you join Easter?" "Why, Ikuto-nii-san!? Why?!"

Tadase's final words echoed off the walls. They had to fight... for Amu. And it was all at the old amusement park.

It held memories, which most of were lost. But Tadase's memories stayed strong.

"Why, nii-san?! Why?!" the walls echoed.

And so Tadase passed out next to Amu.

The night sky was filled with stars. And they twinkled brightly, like Tadase's memories.

As they rode the teacups,

and how they played the fun shooting games,

and how they would buy cotton candy together.

And afterwards, they would go to visit the forest, and went into the place only they and the rabbits knew.

And so then they'd walk home, and all of them wore a grin, inside or outside.

And when he woke up, it would be another great day.

Ikuto's transformation came off, and no matter how hard the Director tried, he couldn't get Ikuto to transform back that night.

Amu had woken up, and seeing Tadase's condition, she dragged him to her home, where they all had rice cakes and salmon.

The End.

**Wow, that story was heart-melting.**

**Please rate and review.**

**I like critiques, and I can stand critisism.**

**This is a ONESHOT, meaning no extra chapters.**

**But if you beg enough I may write a sequel!**


End file.
